1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions that are useful as penetration and fixture freeing agents. Specifically, the compositions aid in the freeing of metal fixtures, such as hardware.
2. Background of the Art
Metal fixtures and hardware, upon standing in corrosive environments, often become frozen. For example, the threads of nuts and bolts will often lock or corrode together, effectively preventing disassembly.
Similarly, metal fabrication is often accomplished using mixed or dissimilar metals. For example, the housing of an object is often made from a first metal, while the fasteners are produced from a second metal. Because of the dissimilarities in the metals, the fasteners are more likely to corrode due to galvanic action and become frozen together.
In response to these problems, the prior art developed compositions to assist in the freeing of such frozen hardware and fixtures. There are several penetration and fixture freeing compositions known in the prior art. Such compositions can be applied to corroded or otherwise frozen hardware or fixtures. The compositions upon standing in contact with the hardware or fixture and thereafter will aid in their freeing.
One example of such a composition is a product marketed as WD-40.RTM.. This product is a lubricating oil composition. Another similar composition is a product marketed as 3-in-1 oil.
Each of these products have a lubricating oil component. The lubricating oil appears to limit the penetration of the compositions into tight or highly corroded portions of the fixtures or hardware. Further, these products often require prolonged standing periods before the fixture or hardware is freed.
Carboxylic acids are known rust inhibitors. Salicylic acid and its esters are known as an effective rust inhibitors.
Nevertheless, there is a continuing need in the art for an improved penetration and fixture freeing agent.